Home
by Luka-sama
Summary: Minato agradece como Kushina tenía esos detalles con él, por que ella era su hogar al cual siempre esperaba volver. Ganador (parte a) del tercer lugar concurso a primer one-shot del 2017.


_Tuve una duda existencial, ya que en el tercer lugar de la votación, por quien tendría mi primera historia corta del año, hubo dos parejas con igual cantidad de votos. Una que es de Card captor Sakura y esta que es un MInakushi de Naruto. Al final decidí hacerle un pequeño detalle a ambas, pues me gustan bastante xD_

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Home**

Cuando por fin, después de una larga lucha por que Kushina aceptara, esta fue su novia, aun en contra de lo que todos sus amigos querían. Pues nadie veía con buenos ojos a la chica de cabellera roja, quien era algo marimacho y solía actuar de forma masculina, según ellos. Quienes ciegos no veían la forma en que la chica se agachaba para sonreír a las flores, como se sonrojaba cuando le alagaban o su forma de sonreír dulcemente. El punto, es que cuando formalizaron una relación.

Se hizo una costumbre.

Cada que él debía ir de misión, Kushina se negaba a ir a verlo, diciendo que era una forma de asegurar que él se cuidara para ir a verla de regreso. Lo cual funcionaba muy bien. Pues cuando él regresaba de misión y la veía en la entrada de la aldea.

Hacían esas típicas tomas de historia romántica, donde la abrazaba con fuerza y ella con un suave beso en la mejilla, le daba la bienvenida a la aldea.

Muchos a veces solían molestarlos, pero Kushina con una paliza acallo las burlas.

De esa forma, con las imágenes en su mente de forma clara. Podía hacer una pequeña película mental, donde veía poco a poco el cambio de la chica. Dejando sus rasgos infantiles, convirtiéndose en una hermosa mujer a su lado.

Cuando ambos se casaron, las bienvenidas dejaron de ser en la entrada de la aldea. Ahora era en el hogar de ambos.

Kushina al escuchar la puerta, siempre solía correr para darle un fuerte abrazo de oso y un cálido beso en los labios.

No importaba que tan cansado estuviera, o que tan agotada estuviera Kushina, está siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Él no se sentía que estuviera en casa, si no era recibido por Kushina.

No crean que fue solo del lado de la chica.

Desde niños él solía esperar sobre un árbol cercano en la aldea, esperando que la chica llegara sana a la aldea. Cuando fueron novios solía esperarla en Ichiraku Ramen, donde su novia devoraba todo. Cuando se casaron, la esperaba pacientemente en su hogar y cuando fue Hokage, tenía que recibir un golpe de ella por no querer enviarla de misión.

Luego llego el embarazo de Kushina, lo que hizo todo aún más…cálido.

…

-Mira bebé, papi ya está en casa-solía decir luego de darle un beso en los labios, acariciando su vientre.

En ese momento él llegaría a agacharse, para hablar un poco con el pequeño bebé que crecía dentro del vientre de su esposa. Ese niño que le hacía olvidar el caos del mundo ninja, los problemas con otras aldeas y los desertores.

Por que como todo padre, esperaba darle un brillante futuro a su hijo.

En la sala de su hogar, tanto Kushina como él solían hablar durante horas, sobre cómo sería el pequeño Naruto. Mientras su esposa aseguraba que sería el mejor ninja de todos, él bromeaba que sería muy solicitado con chicas, haciendo que Kushina se pusiera celosa diciendo que Naruto sería su preciado bebé. Hablaban sobre quienes serían sus amigos, como sería verlo crecer y que sin duda sería muy amado.

Ese era su hogar.

Siempre al lado de Kushina y ahora también al lado de su hijo.

Donde las cosas que pasaran fuera y lejos de ellos, no tuvieran importancia.

…

Cuando llego el día del parto, Minato sintió que su hogar se derrumbaba. No era que no le importara que la aldea estuviera a punto de ser destruida, fue porque tuvo que tomar una elección importante ese día, que era dejar a su hogar de lado y tomar la responsabilidad que había aceptado.

Por eso aun sujeto de Kushina, ambos atravesados por esa enorme garra.

Vio con pesar a Naruto, pero sobre todo a Kushina.

Porque ella lloraba diciendo todo de lo que habían hablado, porque sentía su mismo dolor por no ver lo que ella deseaba. Quiso decirle algo, pero sabía que aunque quisiera…esa conexión que Kushina tenía con su hijo, no era igual con él.

Amaba a su hijo con toda su vida, pero aun así, sabía que poderoso era el amor de una madre.

Kushina le pregunto si quería agregar algo.

Pero no era necesario, ella había dicho todo por ambos.

Tal vez lo único que deseo…fue verlo nuevamente, en una situación donde ambos pudieran estar mejor.

…

Su deseo relativamente se cumplió al ser revivido en el Edo Tensei. Donde pudo luchar una vez más por, y eso sería algo que nunca pensó, por su aldea, si no que por todas las naciones ninja que ahora estaban unidas. Donde pudo ver a su hijo, no como aquella vez dentro de él mismo para contener a Kurama, si no que pudo verlo y hablar con él.

Luchar juntos.

Verlo como un hombre.

Uno que a pesar de todo, había cumplido con todos los sueños que Kushina y él habían querido para él. Había sido todo un orgullo verlo con ese porte, defendiendo a tantas vidas, cargando con un peso tan grande y aun así sonreír.

Como Kushina solía serlo.

Y mientras ambos se despedían, mientras veía las lágrimas caer en las mejillas de su hijo.

Sintió pena por él, sabía que tendría amigos, maestros, una propia familia. Pero deseo haber estado a su lado cuando eso pasara.

Luego…todo fue…luz.

…

No había considerado que pasaba después de la muerte, había muerto varias veces (algo bastante deprimente) pero en todas ellas era como perder la conciencia y desaparecer, hasta que todo volvía a tener luz y aparecía en el mundo de los vivos, cumpliendo una tarea encomendada.

Esta vez todo era…blanco.

Camino entre un extraño lugar, viendo asombrado como ahora tenía nuevamente brazos, que había perdido durante la batalla. Llegando confundido a una enorme reja dorada.

Detuvo sus pasos al ver una cabellera roja larga, pero no era exactamente como la Kushina que recordaba. No era la mujer siendo atravesada por un ser maligno y la madre de su hijo. Era como volver a cuando eran adolescentes y la había salvado de esos secuestradores.

La chica inflo sus mejillas, con ambas manos en sus caderas.

-Llegas tarde Minato-se quejó con un brillo divertido.

Quiso llorar, sentía sus ojos humedecidos, tenía ganas de llorar como un niño perdido que regresa a casa. Pero en su lugar se tragó las lágrimas, poniendo su usual sonrisa tranquila.

-Siento hacerte esperar de nuevo, prometo no volverlo hacer-dijo con voz algo cortada.

Kushina sonrió, antes de correr y lanzarse sobre él, cayendo ambos al suelo. Él de espaldas y ella sobre él, antes de darle un suave beso en los labios. Que fue lo que necesito para soltar algunas lágrimas, antes de abrazarla con fuerza.

Y mientras caminaban entre aquel extraño lugar celestial, Kushina preguntándole que le había parecido Naruto y que era sin duda el hijo de ambos.

Minato comenzó a hablar.

Con un sentimiento cálido cuando Kushina le dijo un.

"Bienvenido a casa"

 **Fin**

 _Espero les haya gustado._

 _Dios hasta a mí se me hizo un nudo en la garganta escribir esto._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
